YuGiOh! GX Thundercross
by GraviosVolcanis
Summary: My first fanfic. Sacred Beasts are clashing with the Dark Counterparts. Just one problem. Duel Academy is the playing field! Just R&R please. Chapter 5 now up!
1. Kai Samaria, Break the Seal!

Kai stood next to the stands and waited for the inevitable call

Kai stood next to the stands and waited for the inevitable call.

"_Would Kai Samaria please report to duel bay 5."_

He slotted his deck into place, checked the straps on his duel disk and walked out to face the examiner.

"Kai," he said, "your score on the written exam was most impressive, but you also need to do well in this duel to get to Duel Academy."

"I know," replied Kai, "shall we?"

(Kai 4000: Examiner: 4000)

"I'll start," said Kai," with my Relay Soul magic card."

The examiner was impressed.

"How did you get a card that rare?"

Kai just smiled.

"From the look on your face, I assume you know what it does. I can remove from play every card in my hand to draw 3 cards, and in 3 turns I get the cards I removed back. Now I play 2 face downs, and summon Dark Crusader (1600/1200) in attack mode and end my turn."

"An impressive move, now I'll play Cosmos Trooper (1550/2100) in defence mode." "And that's about all I can do," thought the examiner, "that kid is as good as his reputation."

"I end my turn"

Kai was unimpressed.

"Watch this, since it was removed from the game last turn, I can now activate Card From A Different Dimension! It allows both of us to draw 2 cards."

"You must be confident if you let me draw," said the Examiner.

"It's a risk I have to take," replied Kai, "without it I'd only have 1 card in my hand. Now I use the effect of Dark Crusader, by sending 2 Dark monsters from my hand to the grave, I can boost his strength by 800! (2400,1200) And I'm not done, I'll play another face down. Now my Crusader destroys your Trooper."

"Big mistake," shouted the examiner, "when Trooper is destroyed, I can destroy another monster, like your Dark Crusader!"

Kai was shocked as his monster shattered into pieces.

"I end my turn."

"I thought you might, I'll play Shi'Arr Cruiser – Blackbird (2500/2100) in attack mode, but it is destroyed at the end of the turn, unless I play my Shi'Arr Vacuum spell card. When equipped to a Shi'Arr monster, the equipped card cannot be destroyed by card effect."

"Bring it!"

"He's crazy," muttered the Examiner, " I attack and end my turn."

(Zyre 1500: Examiner: 4000)

Kai smiled a deep, unsettling smile.

"This is the last turn for you! I draw and activate my face down, Pyro Clock of Destiny, since 3 turns have technically passed, I get my cards back. Now I summon Dark Armed Dragon (2800/1700) in attack mode.

"But he's level 7?"

"Since I have exactly 3 Darks in my grave, that was a special summon. Now I'll play my Dark Penance, by reducing my dragon's strength to 800, I can add 2 Darks from my grave to my hand. And the Grand Finale, my two face down Break the Seal traps. With them, the final Exodia piece is added to my hand."

"Did you say the final piece?" gasped the Examiner.

"Yes, I recovered the Arms from Soul Relay, Dark Penance allowed me to get back the Legs I sent to the grave with Dark Crusader. And Break the Seal allows me to take the head from my deck to my hand."

"An impressive performance. This guarantees you to Ra Yellow."


	2. Exams continue, Yubel: Future Vision

Kai Samaria walked off the duel field, almost walking into his friend, Akira Gustaph

Kai walked off the duel field, almost walking into his friend, Seb.

"Nice duel out there," muttered Seb, "but I'll win even more solidly than you."

"I bet you will," laughed Kai, "Ever since we've known each other we've always been equal."

"Yeah whatever, watch me win."

Kai watched as his friend walked onto the field to face his proctor and walked to the Counter to report his win and claim his uniform. As expected he received Ra Yellow. He carried on up to the viewing gallery. There he saw Seb was seriously out gunned. The proctor had an Ancient Gear Golem and 3 Ancient Gear Soldiers, whilst Seb had 3 Skull Servants and a Pyramid Turtle. As Kai watched, the proctor unleashed a quadruple attack, and when the smoke cleared, Seb had a King of the Skull Servants with 3000 attack points.

(Seb:0450/Proctor:4000)

Kai chuckled, so much for the solid win. Seb drew and played the Foolish Burial magic card. With another King of the Skull Servants in his grave, his other King had 4000 ATK. Seb attacked an Ancient Gear Soldier and ended his turn.

(Seb:0450/Proctor:2300)

What happened next took everyone in the arena by surprise. The Proctor played Polymerization and fused his three monsters into an Ancient Gear Ultimate Golem with 4400 ATK, and obliterated the King. Seb managed to bounce back by reviving his king by removing another in his grave.

(Seb:0050/Proctor:2300)

Seb drew his card and showed everyone present what a solid win really was. He played Take Over 5, and sent the top 5 cards of his deck to the grave. 4 of which happened to be King of the Skull Servants and 3 Madame Wight. With his king on 7000 ATK, he ended the duel. Kai couldn't hear anything from that high up, but he could guess that it was the same as his duel. Being praised on a victory, and no doubt that he was a Ra Yellow. As Kai continued to gaze out over the various duel fields, and explosion of smoke and flames caught his attention. A girl with long, dark red hair had lost her duel. On her examiner's side was The Creator. As the smoke cleared, Kai and the examiner could see why she hadn't lost. On her field was a Yubel, and a Quick Summon. Since this duel was much closer than Seb's he could hear what was being said.

"How did I lose?" wondered the examiner out loud.

"By sacrificing my Double Couston and using its effect I was able to summon Yubel with Quick Summon. It has 0 ATK but you take all the damage from a battle with it." Replied the girl, in slightly haughty tones. Without another word, she stalked off the field to collect her uniform. As Kai saw Seb coming up the stairs, everything around him became enveloped in a dark purple vapour. Whirling around, he saw a purple robed man, with a duel disk.

"I am a servant of the Sacred Beasts," he intoned in a deep voice, as people all around were pointing, some screaming. "More specifically, my master is Raviel, The Lord of Phantasms. Now we duel." As the vapour condensed into a solid dome, Kai realised that he didn't have much choice…

TO BE CONTINUED…

--

**Take Over 5: Send the top 5 cards of your deck to the grave. Once only, when this card is in your graveyard, you can draw 1 card.**

**Quick Summon: Normal summon or set 1 monster from your hand.**


	3. Messenger of the Beasts, Dark Calling!

_I think you've gathered that from now on all non-existing cards will be typed out in bold at the end of the story. Anime only and OCG cards will be linked to the appropriate yugioh wiki page._

As Kai slipped on his duel disk, his hand went to his waist and revealed a second deck box, out of which he took a brand new deck and slotted it into place.

**Duel!**

(Kai:4000/??:4000)

"I'll start," said Kai, "and I'll begin with Vengeful Shinobi (600/300) in Attack Mode, that'll do."

"My move," grunted the mysterious stranger, "And _I'll_ start with Cyber Dragon (2100/1600) in attack mode. Then I summon Phantom Skyblaster (1100/600), also in attack mode. And he lets me summon 2 Skyblaster Tokens (300,300) to the field, one for each monster I have out. Now, by sacrificing Phantom Skyblaster and the 2 Skyblaster tokens, I can summon Raviel, The Lord of Phantasms (4000/4000)!!"

Kai gasped as the mighty fiend rose from the murky fog.

"Now," continued the stranger, "I use the effect of Raviel to tribute Cyber Dragon, and donate his points to my mighty beast. (Raviel(6100/4000)) Now attack!" Kai smiled.

"You triggered Shinobi's effect, when he's chosen as an attack target, I can draw a card. Then I play Charge Orb!"

"But you can't play spells in my turn," protested the stranger.

"Normally no, but with this card, when you declare an attack, it equips to one of my monsters."

"So what," sneered the stranger, "once Raviel connects, this duel is over!" Raviel's outspread talons descended on Vengeful Shinobi and an explosion rippled the stranger's cloak. As the smoke cleared however, the stranger was surpised. Shinobi was still standing, between Raviel's talons.

"But…" protested the stranger.

"When a monster with Charge Orb is attacked, the battle never happens, and Charge Orbs transfers to Raviel!" As Kai spoke the Ninja jumped high and flung the Orb. It connected with Raviel's shoulder where it stuck, the great beast screaming in rage. "And my Shinobi is destroyed during the end phase. That is unless I call a coin toss correctly."

A coin appeared in the playing field and flipped high into the sky.

"I call heads!" shouted Kai.

It came down tail.

"So Shinobi _is _destroyed ()."

"I end my turn," said the **s**tranger.

"Fine," replied Kai, "I draw, and summon Mataza the Zapper (1300/600) in attack mode, and why stop there? Now I'll equip him with Charge Orb and Black Sword Nothulung. Now Mataza, attack Raviel!"

"Bring him on," smiled the stranger, "Raviel has over 3 times his power!"

"That's were you're wrong, first, Charge Orb Transfers to Raviel, then Mataza can attack again. Thanks to my Black Sword, with 2 Charge Orbs on Raviel, Mataza's attack points increase by 200! (3900/600) and then increase by Ravel's level x100!"

"That means…"

"Yes, Raviel is out of here"

"Noooo!" shouted the stranger as Raviel shattered.

"I place 1 card facedown and end my turn. Now time to see if I have better coin luck this time. I'll go with heads again."

The coin flipped skywards once again, and thankfully came down heads.

(Kai:4000/??:3100)

"You'll pay," the stranger growled, "Draw. I play Dark Calling!"

"Okay," said Kai, "So what's it do?"

"What it does," replied the stranger, "Is let me remove from play Raviel The Lord Of Phantasms in my graveyard, along with Valkyrion The Magna Warrior in my hand to summon a fusion monster. And the one I have in mind is Dark Gaia (?/0000).

"It's attack points are settled," gasped Kai.

"But not for long. His ATK is determined by the combined ATK of monsters used to summon him. (7500/0000). Now the duel is over. And time for me to feed your soul to the shadows! Dark Gaia attack! Dark Catastrophe!" Mataza the Zapper exploded and Kai's points dropped, but not to 0, they dropped to 1.

"How did you survive, again?" questioned the stranger is furious tones.

"It's all thanks to my Take Over Chance trap card. When it's activated I can flip the top card of my deck, and if it's a trap, I can activate it! And the card I flipped was my Endurance trap card, so instead of going to 0…"

"Your points become 1," interrupted the stranger, "Just go."

"Your wish is my command, I play my Cyber Dragon (2100/1600), place 1 card facedown and activate Mage Power which brings my Cyber Dragon's ATK up to 3100! Now attack Dark Gaia." The stranger was nonplussed.

"Again? D you want to lose?"

"No," responded Kai, "since Cyber Dragon is a light attribute, I can discard Honest from my hand to the graveyard to raise his ATK equal to your Dark Gaia's ATK! (Cyber Dragon(10600/2600))"

"But that…"

"Yep you lose." The robed stranger screamed as his body began to dissolve into the same fog surrounding them.

"Forgive me master," he screamed, "just give me one more chance!"

"No Rarth!" a voice boomed from the darkness. "You failed, and so the shadows await. And as for you boy," the voice continued as Rarth dissolved completely, "you are supposedly destined to stop our return, I sent Rarth to test you. Your skills are indeed as strong as the prophecy says, we will meet again.!" The voice fell silent as the shadows began to clear, and the Kaibadome returned. Kai saw none of this however. The strain of such a duel in the shadows had taken its toll, and he collapsed to the floor, as security, medical staff, students, examiners and teachers rushed to him.

--

**Charge Orb (Equip): When a monster on your side of the field is selected as an attack target you may equip this card to that monster. If that monster would be destroyed by battle, equip this card to a monster on your opponent's side of the field. During the end phase of a turn that this card switched monsters, flip a coin and call it. If you call it incorrectly your monster s destroyed.**

**Black Sword Nothulong (Equip): When a monster equipped with this card battles a monster equipped with Charge Orb(S), increase the monster equipped with this card's attack points by the amount of charge orbs on that monster multiplied by the monster equipped with this card's ATK. Then increase the equipped monster's attack points by the level of the opponent's monster x100.**

**Take Over Chance (Trap): Flip over the top card of your deck. If it is a trap card and the activation timing is correct then activate it. If either one of these conditions are not fulfilled then send it to the graveyard.**

**Endurance (Trap): Activate this card only when your life points would become 0. They become 1 instead.**


	4. Strike of the Shadows, Tuner Monsters

There were supposed to be Duel Academy entrance exams going on, but something had put that out of everyone's mind

_Another mod to the format, LP in bold, and monster names in italics. If a card is made up then its at the end of the chap, if not and you don't recognize then look it up on: _

_yugioh./wiki/MainPage_

There were supposed to be Duel Academy entrance exams going on, but something had put that out of everyone's mind. About halfway through, one of the students had been enveloped in a crackling purple dome. The dome had lasted for ten minutes, and when it had cleared the enveloped student, Kai Samaria, had been found unconscious. He had been rushed to a hospital. The doctors quickly discovered that nothing seemed to be wrong with him. One student that had already completed her exam, had hitched a lift back with the ambulance as her house was just next door. Her name was Sasha.

"The… Sacred… Beasts…" Kai gasped. Sasha started forward, but the shadows were there again.

Another crackling dome surrounded them and a masked figure stepped from the shadows.

"Let me guess you serve the Sacred Beasts?" Sasha asked. The figure was startled.

"No, but by your tone I can tell that they've troubled you already. No, the Sacred Beasts are not my masters. My name is Xironix. I am an emissary of Darklord Zerato. If the Sacred Beasts have already struck then it makes my mission all the more urgent."  
"What mission?"

"You'll find out in due course. But for now, you need removing from the picture. Once I've captured you, we can take our time with eliminating the Sacred Beasts."

**DUEL!**

**(Sasha:4000/Xironix:4000)**

"You can have the first move." Said Sasha.

"You're too kind," replied her opponent, "I summon _Newdoria_ (1200/800) in defence mode and end my turn."

"Hn, I expected more. I summon _Speed Warrior_ (900/400) in attack mode, then I play _Double Summon_. Ther lets me summon another monster ther turn, so I call forth my _Junk Synchron_ (1300/500)."

Her opponent was starting to look worried.

"I'll continue with a Synchro Summon."

"A Synchro Summon?" questioned the masked figure, "What's that?"

"I can only Synchro Summon when I have a Tuner and 1 non-Tuner monster on the field, and their combined levels equal that of the monster I want to Synchro Summon. Since I have a level 2 _Speed Warrior_ and my level 3 _Junk Synchron_ Tuner monster, by sending them to the graveyard I can summon _Junk Warrior_ (2300/1300)."

"Are you done yet?" asked Sasha's opponent, with a slight hint of worry in her voice.

"Of course not, I'll attack and destroy _Newdoria_ with Junk Warrior!"

"Mwuhahahah!" laughed the masked weirdo, "since you just sent _Newdoria_ to the graveyard, say goodbye to your _Junk Warrior_"

"Not if I play my _Effect Shut_! That lets me cancel out a special effect! So _Junk Warrior_ stays. Now I'm done."

"About time," snarled Xironix," I play my _Thorn Mail_ equip spell, and equip it to your _Junk Warrior_!

Sasha gasped as thorns burst out of the ground, anchoring _Junk Warrior_.

"Your monster now cannot be destroyed in battle, and it looses 700 ATK. (Junk Warrior(1600/1300)) and when it would be destroyed, your monster's original ATK comes out of your life points.

"Now I'll continue with _Gene Warped Warwolf_ (2000/100) and I'll attack your _Junk Warrior_!"

Sasha screamed as her life points dropped to 1300. (400 from the battle and 2300 from Thorn Mail.)

"I end my turn."

**(Sasha:1300/Xironix:4000)**

Sasha struggled back to her feet.

"Ther is over! I draw, and summon my Dark Sprocketeer (0/0) in attack mode. Junk Warrior and Dark Sprocketeer to the grave to Synchro Summon Brionac, Dragon of the Ice Boundary! Now, Brionac's special ability sends Oneshot Booster (0/0) to my grave to put that overgrown puppy (always wanted to say that) back in your hand."

Xironix was really looking worried.

"And the final card, Double Attack, I send Spiral Serpent (2900/2900) to the graveyard and now Brionac can attack twice, go Frozen Meteor!"

Xironix was hit by the blast and dispersed into the shadows. The shadows dispersed. As the hospital room returned, Sasha turned around and saw Kai sitting up in the bed.

"Have a nice nap?" Sasha enquired sarcastically.

"I'm fine. Just quite annoyed."

"Why?" quizzed Sasha.

"Well," Kai indicated the digital clock on the wall, "The written exams are, or were today."

Silence followed.

**Effect Shut (Quick Play): Activate this card only during your turn when a monster activates its effect. Negate the effect.**

**Thorn Mail (Equip): A monster equipped with this card has its effect negated and decrease its ATK by 700. The equipped monster cannot attack.**


	5. Stardust Dragon, Shimmering Saviour

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX**

Kai sat looking out of the window of the helicopter that was flying him to Duel Academy, well, him and Sasha.

Ever since Sasha had driven off Xironix, they had become good friends. The downside was that when Sasha was duelling Xironix, she and him had dropped out of time until the day of the written test.

As a result they were being flown to Duel Academy to take another Duel Test. If they passed they were in. If not then, '_Better luck next year_,' the email had said.

Finally able to relax after the events of the last few days, Kai was able to get his first proper look at Sasha. She was about 5 foot 2" with waist length black hair. She was wearing a knee-length red skirt, dark blue tights and a black t-shirt.

She caught Kai looking at her and blushed. Kai looked away, similarly blushing. About half an hour later the helicopter arrived at Duel Academy.

Two Ra Yellow students met them on the heli-pad, introducing themselves as Richie and Sayrn. It turned out that they would be duelling Kai and Sasha in their tests. And these tests would be in front of the whole Academy, as the first official duels of the year!

"So," Kai asked Sasha, "Want to go first?"

"Why not?" she replied cheerfully.

They both walked inside where they met a teacher who told them that they had 20 minutes to prepare for the duels.

Kai had been checking and double checking his deck throughout the entire journey so he was sorted, whereas Sasha had spent most of the journey asleep.

As she was making a few adjustments to her deck, Kai glanced over and saw some white cards.

"Did you spill some bleach over your deck?" he joked.

Sasha gave him a look that could have spilt rock.

"They're Synchro monsters. They're formed by the effect of Tuner monsters."

As Kai was about to quiz her more about the Synchros, the teacher came back in and told them to follow.

They followed through a twisting maze of corridors and eventually out into the duel arena. Kai took a seat in the first row next to Richie as Saryn and Sasha walked out onto the duel field and began their duel.

**Saryn – 4000**

**Sasha**** – 4000**

"Ladies first," said Sasha as she drew her first card. "I summon _Necro Gardna _(**600/1300**) in defence mode. Then I play 2 facedown cards and end my turn."

"Hn," was all Saryn had to say, "I play _Hunter Dragon_ in attack mode. Attack and destroy that _Gardna_!"

Sasha covered her face as her monster shattered.

"Is that all you've got? I summon _Speed Warrior_ in attack mode."

"That's pathetic," sneered Saryn, "That puny thing only has 900 ATK."

A slow grin crept across Sasha's face.

"But during the battle phase of the turn he's summoned, his ATK doubles! Now its my turn to destroy your monster!"

**Saryn – 3900 (-100)**

**Sasha**** – 4000 **

"Now I'm really mad!" shouted Saryn as he drew his card, "And I'm calling on another dragon, _Luster Dragon_! Take out that Speed freak!"

Sasha laughed.

"By removing Necro Gardna in my grave from play, I can negate your attack!"

"Fine, I end."

"That's the best you have to offer?" laughed Sasha, "I draw, and play Foolish Burial, sending _Atlantean Pikeman_, to the grave, and I'll continue by summoning _Junk Synchron_. And when this guy hits the field I can take any Level 2 or below monster from my grave, and special summon it to the field. The one I have in mind is _Atlantean Pikeman_.

"Great," replied Saryn sarcastically, "You have 3 weak monsters."

Another sly grin suffused Sasha's features.

"One of them a Tuner!"

"And what in the name of Kuriboh is that?"

"A subtype of monster. By sending a Tuner and a non-tuner to my graveyard, I can summon a Synchro monster whose level is equal to the combined levels of the sent monsters. 3 + 2 5, I send _Junk Synchron _and _Speed Warrior_ so I can summon _Junk Warrior_! When he makes an entrance, he absorbs all the attack points of any and all LV2 or lower monsters I have, like _Atlantean Pikeman_!"

Saryn gasped as _Junk Warrior _glowed, his points shooting to 3700!

Sasha's eyes blazed with the heat of the duel, "_Junk Warrior_, attack that _Luster Dragon_, then _Atlantean Pikeman _follows up with a direct attack!"

Saryn barely flinched as both the attacks connected.

**Saryn – 800 (-3200****)**

**Sasha – 4000**

"That's the best you've got?" he sneered, "I summon _Red-Eyes Black Chick_, by sending him to the grave, I can play a real monster, _Red-Eyes Black Dragon_!"

Sasha looked up at the legendary dragon in awe.

"Then its time for _Inferno Fire Blast_! This takes 2400 of your LP!"

Everyone in the arena winced as the huge fireball smashed into Sasha.

"Fortunately for you I can't attack this turn, or rather my _Red-Eyes_ can't., so I sacrifice it in order to summon _Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon_!"

"Always a bigger dragon," muttered Kai under his breath.

Saryn wasn't done. "And for every dragon-type counting sheep in my grave, he gets a 300 point boost! **(3600/2000)** Now I attack _Atlantean Pikeman_. I win!"

Sasha wasn't going down without a fight, "I have 2 trap cards, and the first is _Stargate_. Whenever you declare an attack I put a counter on it. During my standby phase, I can send it to my grave to special summon a monster whose level matches the number of counters it had. And to stop myself losing, I reveal _Samsara Dogma_. I declare a monster type, and all monsters in both players' graves become that. So I declare warrior!"

Without the power boost, _Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon's _ATK dropped back to 2400.

However this didn't stop the attack.

"2 face-downs, that's all she wrote."

**Saryn – 800**

**Sasha – 600 (-3600)**

"About time, my draw."

"Not so fast!" shouted Saryn, "I play _Burst Breath_. I send Darkness Dragon to the grave and in return, I destroy all monsters with less original attack than it, so that's your field wiped. Then I activate _Birthright_ allowing me to revive _Red-Eyes Black Dragon_."

Despite her entire field being wiped, Sasha was still in the game.

"I send _Stargate _with 1 counter to the grave, allowing me to summon _Dark Sprocketer_. Then I play _Card of Sanctity_. We both draw until we're holding 6 cards."

Sasha drawing 5, and Saryn Drawing 6.

"I play _Polymerization_, merging _Big Piece Golem _and _Mid Piece Golem_ to form my _Multi Piece Golem_. Now I attack and wipe out that Dragon, this time stay down. Now here's where it gets complicated, so listen up. Since it's the end of the battle phase, _Multi Piece Golem_ returns to the fusion deck allowing me to revive Mid and Big _Piece Golem._ Now, I use _Mid Piece Golem's _effect to bring out _Small Piece Golem_ from my deck."

"Are you done yet?" asked Saryn

"Of course not, _Dark Sprocketer is a Tuner. _Since he's a level 1, I tune him to _Small _and _Mid Piece Golem_, making my level 8, _Stardust Dragon_!"

Everyone in the arena gasped as the glowing dragon appeared. Majestic compared to Red-Eyes, and a glowing white. Sasha still had something to play.

"Since I haven't normal summoned yet, I now summon _Dark Resonator_, another Tuner. Now I merge him with _Big Piece Golem_ so I can bring out, _Red Archfiend's Dragon_. Now I'm done."

**Saryn – 600 (-200)**

**Sasha – 600 **

For the first time in his life, Saryn was truly understanding what it was to face a strong opponent. For most of his life he'd picked on the weak, bullying them into giving him rare cards, but this was a true opponent.

"I draw," his past was starting to haunt him. All the cards in his hand were high level monsters. Only 1 card was playable, he would have to hope that Sasha couldn't play anything next turn.

"I play _Lightning Vortex_. I send _Tri-Horned Dragon_to the grave to destroy your…"

He stopped because _Stardust Dragon _had started glowing. Brighter than when it had first appeared, brighter and brighter until suddenly the light vanished. Along with _Stardust Dragon_. _Red Archfiend's Dragon _was still there."

Saryn was confused, "What just happened? All your monsters should be gone?"

"They would have been destroyed but for my _Dragon's _effect."

Saryn was non plussed. "Which one?"

"_Stardust_. Since you activated an effect which destroys monsters, I send it to the grave to cancel your effect. Then it comes back in the end phase!"

Saryn fell to his knees. "Just end it."

_Stardust Dragon_ shimmered back onto the field as Sasha drew her card.

"Stardust Stream!"

Sorry for the late update, had exams past week, and got addicted to _Trackmania Nations Forever_ and keeping up with the rest of Pharoahselite in Aylesbury. (I HATE HORUS LV 8!) Good thing is I'll try and have the next chapter up by Wednesday. 'Till then.

P.s. I think you noticed that I'm using anime _Card of Sanctity_.


	6. Temp Cancelled

Sorry guys/girls

Sorry guys/girls. Laptop (where I was doing ch 6) crashed and has had to be re-formatted. As a result, no updates for A WHILE.


End file.
